Blurred
by CrystolConeticut
Summary: "Don't you see? Everything, until now, has just been preparation. Smoke and mirrors. A sort of pseudo- life. Everything has been leading up to this very moment. So savor it, relish it, before it's over, so that you have no regrets."..."That's deep, babe."
1. Senor

**This has been on my head 4 a long time, and I just had 2 do it!**

_I absolutely could_ not _let that happen._

Terri's P.O.V.

I paced back and forth around my living room nervously. What was I gonna do? How could I tell Will?

I thought about the look on his face when I told him that I was pregnant. He had been _so _happy. How could I tell him that there wasn't really any baby? That it had been a hysterical pregnancy?

I thought back to the fight we'd had a couple of weeks ago about what we couldn't afford and nearly gasped. What if Will made me give up the grand foyee _and _ the sun deck? I absolutely could _not _let that happen.

Okay, Terri, calm yourself. You can handle this situation. What would be the best way to tell Will? Hmm, what does he love even more than the thought of having a child? Besides me, of course. Ooh, chicken pot pie! And… cliché romantic dinners!

You see, Terri. Things are gonna be okay , after all. Stop doubting yourself.

I smiled as I stopped pacing and walked towards the kitchen.

Finn's P.O.V.

I slammed the door of my car and pressed the 'lock' on my alarm, the _beep beep _soon following. I walked up the stone steps that lay in the middle of the perfectly trimmed lawn. I took a deep breath before clutching the 'B' knocker and tapping it gently against the mahogany door.

It opened immediately and a I was faced with a medium-built black man glaring at me.

"Can I help you?" He asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"Um, yes sir. I'm here for Rachel." I said quietly.

"Speak up boy, I don't think I heard you." He growled.

I dry- swallowed. "I'm here for Rachel, sir." I said more clearly, looking down. He has nice shoes.

"Look me in the eyes when you're talking to me, boy. You know, you have got to be the-"

"Sweetie, who's at the door?" A voice drifted through from what I'm guessing was the living room.

"Um, just some kid." The black guy answered, looking at me as if I were nothing but gum that had just been scraped off of one of his shiny shoes. And not even one of those cool –colored citrus favors. Freakin' original.

The sound of footsteps could be heard and a scrawny- looking white guy came into view.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" He asked me politely.

"Finn Hudson, sir." I said, still looking down. He was wearing bunny slippers.

"And what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Rachel. We were gonna practice for Glee Club."

"Oh, that's all? Well, alright then. Rachel's upstairs. Leave the bedroom door open." He stated.

I nodded, heading upstairs. I heard the white guy say "Now, what did I tell you about harassing people, Rick?" as I headed up.

I walked down the hallway until I found the door that must lead to Rachel's room, because of all the pink flowers on it and stuff (but you could never be sure in a gays' house). I knocked.

It opened immediately (huh. The Berry's are good about answering their doors. They wear awesome shoes, too.)

"What i- oh." Rachel said, blushing when she saw that it was me.

"Hi Ra- oh." I started, but stopped short when I realized that she was only wearing a towel, her wet hair flowing around her forearms (that doesn't make any sense. Humans have two arms, not four. Whoever came up with that term must have been really stupid).

"Um, wait a second." She whispered, shutting the door. She opened it about two minutes later, wearing a red sweater with a picture of a cat on it and a black mini skirt and brushing her hair.

"Okay, come in." She said, motioning me inside.

I walked through and sat down on her bed.

"So, um, I apologize for answering the door clad in only a towel. I had just taken a shower and believed that, in fact, it was one of my dads that was knocking on my door, not yourself. I completely forgot that you were coming over." She apologized.

I raised my eyebrows. "You answer the door like that _all the time_?"

"Well, if I just took a shower, then yes. My dads don't prefer that I take too long getting primped. They always say 'This house could be on fire and you're too busy fixing your hair'. Psh, like they're any better. Besides, they're gay. I don't have to worry about them…ogling me." She said, talking at a mile a minute.

I nodded. I didn't hear half of what she was saying, and the half that I did hear, I didn't understand. "Yeah, that must really suck."

"Well, anyhow." She said, walking over to her jeweled stereo. "Let's sing." She clicked play, and piano chords filled the room.

"Head underwater, and you tell me, to breathe easy for a while." Rachel belted out at first then gradually got softer.

"But breathing gets harder. Even I know that." I sang.

Rachel smiled in approval at me and I was unable to suppress my grin.

Quinn's P.O.V.

I shoved another handful of extra –buttered popcorn into my mouth.

"_Sure, it's a deal with the devil, but I want the devil on my side."_

"You go, Parvati." I said through a mouthful of popcorn.

This must be quite a sight for you. Quinn Fabray. Honor Student. Homecoming Queen. Captain of the Cheerios. President of the Celibacy club. Girlfriend of the super- cute Quarterback Finn Hudson…

…Eating a large bowl of extra- buttered popcorn. Watching Survivor. In her old 'Detroit, Michigan' sweatshirt and Gap sweatpants.

Okay, I'm gonna stop talking (or, rather, thinking) in third –person (because it's pretty freaky) and explain. School is pretty stressful (especially for someone like me, who has a LOT of shit going on) so when I come home, I like to be pretty comfy and carefree.

So, I will continue to watch Survivor in my 'Detroit, Michigan' sweatshirt and Gap sweatpants, goddamnitt.

Although I might have to ease up on the popcorn. I HAD had a pretty big lunch (salad _with _ranch, and some corn, to boot), and I was gonna get fat if I kept eating like this.

Frowning, I lifted up my sweatshirt, looking at my now bloated stomach. Then I got up, dumping the rest of the popcorn into the trash and setting the bowl in the sink. I walked back into the living room, getting comfy again.

_Think I seen you before, _

_Yeah, I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes-_

I quickly paused the tv and lifted up my iPhone to my ear, pressing the 'Send' image (it can't really be called a button because it was a touchscreen).

"Hello?" I asked irritably. I hate it when I get interrupted in the middle of my 'me time', as I like to call it.

"Hey, I'll be there in five." An instantly recognizable deep voice answered.

Shit! I had totally forgotten about our study session tonight. "Okay."

I brought my phone to my face and realized that he had hung up. I should have probably been angry, but I had gotten used to it by now.

After all, Puck had never been good with goodbyes.

Puck's P.O.V.

The door opened, revealing Quinn in her Cheerios uniform and her hair tied back, as usual. Except, obe thing was wrong.

"Um, Quinn? Your uniform's on backwards."

She blushed. "Oh. Um, excuse me, I'll be right back. Just make yourself comfortable I the living room." She said, hurrying out.

I shrugged, sitting down on the couch. I stared at the image frozen on the screen before I realized it was Survivor.

I grinned, playing it. "Oh, Russell. You and your dumb ass girl alliances."

I turned and saw Quinn sitting next to me, her uniform now right (what would it be called, her uniform was now forwards? Huh. I'm gonna have to look that up).

"So… you watch Survivor?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah. And I'm guessing you do too, because this was already on when I came in." I said, raising an eyebrow.

She blushed.

I laughed. "Quinn, come on. Watching Survivor is nothing to be ashamed of. I mean, I, badass _Puck_, watches Survivor. If that wasn't bad enough, I watch Big Brother, too."

She gasped. "Oh my God, you watch Big Brother, too?"

I nodded. "Um, yeah."

"Oh my god, that's so awesome! Weren't Jeff and Jordan so meant to be?" She asked, smiling.

"Dude, I know. And I can't believe Natalie's boyfriend proposed to her. If he had known that she and Jesse were 'bedmates', he never would have proposed." I stated.

"You're so right!" She yelled excitedly. "And when Chima got expelled from the game because she threw her microphone into the pool and Natalie and Lydia said that she 'dropped' it? And I was like-"

"-dropped it, my ass!" We said at the same time.

She was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"And then Jeff said he was gonna get Jordan a diamond grill?" She said, laughing.

I laughed too, and pretty soon e were cracking up, even though what Quinn had said hadn't been tha funny.

"This is a lot of fun." She said, when we were finally done cracking up.

I smiled. "Yeah…." I said, trailing off when I realized how close our faces were. We both turned away and blushed.

"So, um…. Spanish." She said.

"Yeah, Spanish…" I mumbled.

Awkward silence.

"Um, do you want a wine cooler?" I asked, just to break the silence.

She raised her eyebrows. "You brought _wine coolers_?"

"Yeah. See, they're right here." I stated, pulling them out of my backpack.

"Noah Puckerman! What kind of girl do you take me for?" She said in mock innocence, before grinning and taking one.

Damn, this girl was hot.

"Okay, so…. Me llamo Senorita Quinn. Como te llamas?" She asked me, taking a drink from her wine cooler.

I raised an eyebrow. "Um, what?"

She sighed. "First of all, it's not 'what' it's 'que'. Second of all, this is basic Spanish, Puck. I said that my name was Quinn, and I asked you what your name was."

"Oh." That made sense, I guess. "Okay. My name is Puck."

"En Espanol." She said, sounding just like Mr. Schue.

I rolled my eyes. "Me llamo Puck."

"No, me llamo _senor _Puck. Say senor."

She tried not to grin, and I nearly glared at her for making me feel so supid. "Senor."

"No, Puck. You need to roll the 'r'."

"Senor." I tried rolling the 'r' but my tongue just kept clicking in my mouth.

"No, senor." She said, somehow managing to roll it.

"Senor. Senor. Senor. Sen- okay, screw this. I can't do it." I sighed.

She took a long gulp of her wine cooler, and I smiled discreetly. "Yes you can, Puck. And you need to, to pass Spanish. Now watch me." She said, scooting a little bit closer, so that our knees were nearly touching. My eyes flickered to her bare knees, then back to her.

"Senor." She said, keeping her mouth open wider so that I could see her tongue rolling around.

I leaned in closer. "Senor." I whispered, rolling the 'r' perfectly.

"You did it." She whispered, before our lips met.

**And that's all for now, folks!**

**-CC**


	2. Turn

Am I missing something?

Emma's P.O.V.

"So what'd you think? Pretty cool, huh?" Ken stated/asked as he drove me home from the PTA meeting where he, Will, Finn, Puck, and Sandy had just performed their 'Acafellas' number.

I turned to look at his- cheekily grinning- face and resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, Ken, it was really… great." I said, nodding. I looked out my window, admiring the lush scenery when a car pulled up next to Ken's. I saw Will smiling from the driver's seat, his parents in the back and his wife sitting in the passenger seat.

We stopped at a red light, and Will's head turned idly in my direction. When he saw me, his smile grew (actually, that was probably just my imagination) and he lifted a hand to wave in my direction. The corners of my lips turned upward and I lifted a hand to eagerly wave back. He laughed good- naturedly at this until his wife (Tammy?) tapped on his shoulder and said something to him. He looked at her and they both laughed, driving off as the light turned green.

I let my hand fall dejectedly back to my side.

"Who was that?" Ken grumbled as he, too, started to drive again.

"Who was who?" I asked, really only half-feigning my naiveté. How could he have not known that it was Will driving next to us? If he'd seen me wave, than he _must _have seen him. Did he just want to hear me say it?

"Whoever you just waved to." He somewhat explained, his voice monotone.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked, this time out of actual naiveté.

"Why won't you just tell me?" He snapped.

I blinked a few times in surprise and scooted a bit away from him. He'd never taken that tone with me before.

"It was Sue." I said quietly. I instantly became irritated with myself. Why did I always have to sound like a frightened little squirrel? Why couldn't I just stand up for myself for once? What was I even afraid of; that if I talked too loud he'd hear the lie in my voice?

"You seemed pretty happy to see Sue." He said with undertones of suspicion.

There were a few moments of silence before I started talking again. "Well, she's gotten a lot better lately. I mean, she has three Cheerios in Glee club, and she went to that PTA meeting even though she didn't have to…" I trailed off.

"She was the only one in the audience that didn't give us a standing ovation." He countered back, turning to look at me before letting his eyes settle back on the road.

"Well, maybe not everything's about you, Ken!" I snapped, using a tone not unlike the one he'd implemented earlier.

And- excluding a mumbled reply of "I said us."- Neither of us said anything for the rest of the drive.

Will's .

"I wanna sex you up!" My mom shouted, giggling as I pulled to a stop in front of her and dad's house.

"Dad, remind me to lock up the liquor cabinet next time." I said, grinning as my dad and Terri laughed.

"Hey! I take offense to the implic-ca-ation that I-" Mom's sentence was cut short as she leaned against the door handle, causing the door to open and her to fall out.

"Oh my god!" Terri yelled, quickly opening up her own door and lifting my mom by the shoulders.

"I…am…fine! My _word_, you people are _far _too protective!" Mom exclaimed once she was back on her feet.

"No such thing, mom." I replied, thinking of what great parents Terri and I were going to be. No child would be hurt on our watch.

"Terri, could you help Denise inside, please? I'd like to talk to my son for a second." Dad requested after a pause.

"Sure thing, Philip." Terri said, putting her arm around Mom's waist and leading her towards the front steps.

"It's good that you asked for this, dad, I actually meant to say this earlier but I forgot. I just really want to express how inspirational it is that you're following your dream of going to law school. I, actually, feel very inspired by your decision. Which might be odd, considering that I'm the one who inspired you to make that decision, but-"

"Son, who was that redhead in the other car?" Dad interrupted.

"Wha-? Oh, that. That's Emma, she's the guidance counselor at Mckinley." I explained.

"How well do you know her?" Dad asked.

"Um, pretty well, I guess?" I said, making it sound more like a question than a statement. "We're friends."

"Really? And that's…all you are?" He asked, carrying a great deal of caution in his tone.

I looked at him in disbelief. "Dad! I can't believe you would ask me something like that. I would never cheat on Terri!" Even though I'd kind of thought about it. Especially after the incident the other day when Emma and I were cleaning up that classroom.

My dad put up his hands. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Will. I should have never said anything. I overstepped my boundaries."

"It's… it's fine, dad." I sighed.

"Alright, well, I better get in to tuck in Denise. You know how fussy she gets after she's been drinking. Night." Dad said; and while his tone expressed overwhelming weariness, there was still undertones of suspicion lurking in there.

"Night." I replied, resisting the desire to rest my head on the steering when I, too, became overwhelmed by lethargy.

Finn's P.O.V.

"And then, I just tackled the guy! It was like, awesome! You totally should have been there. I mean, we still lost the game and stuff, but that was still a pretty cool moment." I say, turning to look at Quinn.

"Yeah." Quinn says, not really paying attention. I notice this, and try not to let my smile falter.

_It's okay; she just doesn't care about football. She's a cheerleader for the football team, not an actual football player._

I lean against my locker and looks at Quinn again, who's mind appears to be elsewhere. At just that same moment, she quickly turns away, pretending to be engrossed with the 'How do You Live Life When Nobody's Watching?' poster on Ms. Finlein's door.

"Hey, what's up?"

I look to my left and sees his best friend, Puck heading towards us.

"Oh, hey, nothing. Just heading to Spanish with Quinn."I say, holding up our intertwined fingers as if to show him proof. This appears to snap Quinn out of her trance, but she still doesn't face us; she just stares straight ahead.

Puck looks down at the floor for a second, then quickly looks back up at us and grins as we all start walking down the hall.

"Oh, hi, Quinn. Didn't see you there." Puck says, grinning even wider. Quinn rolls her eyes, and then turns her head slightly towards him.

"Noah." She says, calling him by his real name. I blink quickly. Since when did Quinn call Puck by his real name? Since when did anyone call Puck by his real name?

Am I missing something?

"Okay, see you guys, I'm, um-" Puck falters slightly as we pass by another 'How do You Live Life When Nobody's Watching?' poster. He looks at me as something clouds over his eyes. I've never been so confused in my entire life. "- gonna get going, bye."

"Okay, bye." I say, but Puck is already running down the hall.

"What's up with him?" I ask Quinn. Quinn shrugs, and, though the action doesn't call for it, loosens her fingers from mine a little.

Puck's P.O.V.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask my best friend Finn. My eyes flicker over to Quinn, who's looking away and blushing.

While a part of me is proud that just my presence could made her blush, another part is a little nervous. Did she have to be so obvious about it?

"Oh, hey, nothing. Just heading to Spanish with Quinn." Finn says, holding up his and Quinn's intertwined fingers as they all start walking.

A spark of anger ignites inside of me. Did he have to be so blatant about their relationship? It seems like he's really rubbing it in. I look at the floor and takes a slow breath, trying to calm myself down.

All of a sudden, I'm fuming mad at Quinn. I mean, it's obvious she doesn't really love Finn. She's only dating him because he's the All- American Boy. I decide to taunt her with our lack of a relationship, which I just _knew _she would prefer if it wouldn't give her a bad reputation.

"Oh, hi, Quinn. Didn't see you there." I say, grinning smugly at her. Quinn rolls her eyes, and turns her head towards me slightly.

"Noah." She says simply. Apparently she was going to use the same tactic.

I hate to say it, but…it's working on me. I'm becoming angrier. What am I, a stranger? She's treating me like I'm some unpopular loser that just said 'hi' to her. She addressed me formally and sharply, as if to say 'not interested'.

I call her out on her act. Making sure that Finn is oblivious (which he pretty much always is; I love the guy, but he's not the sharpest tool in the shed), I mouth a few- choice- words at Quinn. Quinn glares at me and looks at Finn pointedly (who is still off in his own little world), but then nods slightly.

I try hard to suppress his grin. "Okay, see you guys, I'm, um,-" My sentence dies in my mouth as we pass by a 'How do You Live Life When Nobody's Watching?' poster, and I feel a twinge of guilt inside. Why am I doing this to Finn? Finn's the nicest guy in the world. He doesn't deserve this at all. Just then, Finn looks at me, and I let all of my guilt show as somewhat of an apology. Finn furrows his brow, clearly not understanding.

_Oh well. At least I tried. _

"- gonna get going, bye." I manage to get the rest of my sentence out before I began running down the hall. I hear a faint 'bye' as I continue running, not caring who looked at me funny. I couldn't help itl I couldn't stop.

How are you supposed to act when you're about to burst because of all of the emotion you've kept inside?

Quinn's P.O.V.

"Yeah." I say, not even hearing what Finn just said. I tried to pay attention to what my boyfriend was saying, but just then I saw Puck turn down this hallway and quickly turned away, conversation forgotten. My mind had become consumed with thoughts of Puck and how I didn't want Puck to see me and how I wanted Puck to come over here and thoughts of Puck that I _really_ shouldn't be thinking while I'm holding hands with Finn.

I blush at these thoughts and looks over at the poster to my left.

'How do You Live Life When Nobody's Watching?' The poster taunted, the still eye judging me.

I felt a twinge of guilt inside. I still couldn't believe what I was doing. Why I was doing what I was.

Who I was doing the things I was with.

"Hey, what's up?"

Speak of the devil.

I snap out of my thoughts of self- hatred and turn my head to face the front. I only do this so that I can look out of the corner of my eye to make sure it's really Puck, even though I know it is.

I had really,_ really_ hoped it wasn't. But I was glad it was.

"Oh, hey, nothing. Just heading to Spanish with Quinn." Finn says, holding up my and his intertwined hands as we all start walking.

I look out of the corner of my eye again and see Puck looking down, perhaps out of sadness. I feel a sudden rush of superiority, happy that the sight of my and Finn's relationship makes Puck unhappy. I look away just as Puck looks back up.

"Oh, hi, Quinn. Didn't see you there." Puck says. Oh, so he's going to play the 'we hardly even know each other, there can't possibly be anything going on!' game?

Well, two can play at that game.

I turn my head towards him and see the wide grin spreading across his face. "Noah." I say, calling him by his real name. I know how much he hates his real name.

I look at Finn, who seems a little disoriented, and then back at Puck.

_Your move._

'Supply closet?' Puck mouths, a glimmer of hope in his eye. I frown slightly and look at Finn pointedly. What if Finn had seen that? What would he have thought?

Nothing, probably. He's not very smart. Or maybe he would've thought the truth.

I nod, suddenly starting to get excited. Finn's nice, but he's kind of boring, and his topic of conversation is almost always football. Puck's always interesting.

_Then again, we don't really _talk_ much. _

"Okay, see you guys, I'm, um,-" Puck stops talking for a second as we pass by another 'How do You Live Life When Nobody's Watching?' poster. I can tell he feels guilty, and curse this school for having so many of those posters.

Why did they have to be so damn effective? Oh wait, that was probably the point of them. I set my sights back on Puck. What I see is him and Finn exchanging a look, and Puck's eyes basically tell Finn everything.

But, as usual, Finn has no clue what's going on.

"- gonna get going, bye." Puck says and then starts running down the hall towards the supply closet. I feel a strange sense of pride; like I'm proud of him for powering through the guilt.

"Okay, bye." Finn turns to look at me. "What's up with him?"

I shrug and, though the action doesn't call for it, loosen my fingers from Finn's a little.

I look into Finn's deep brown eyes and, just for a second, consider telling him what's been going on.

But how do you tell your boyfriend that you're hooking up with his best friend?

"Actually, I kind of have to go to the bathroom." I say, turning in the direction of the supply closet as I let my hand drop from Finn's.

I'm surprised by how easily it slides from his fingers.

**So… yeah. Sorry for the over- a- year long wait for a second installment, I honestly forgot all about this story. But now that it's at the forefront of my mind, expect another update somewhat soon!**

**-CC**


End file.
